Phoenixfly Champion
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry is the that the sum of his parts. You'll have to read to find out. Tripletship Harry/Rose/Betty , alive!Lily.
1. Chapter 1

It was a weird day, the champions of the Tri-Wizard tournament were chosen. Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were the three champions until a forth piece of parchment had came out and on it was the one name no one would've thought to have heard. Harry Potter, the reason why this was surprising was because, Harry had died that fateful night with his parents. At least that's what everyone thought, but his name was brought out.

Before anyone could say anything, the Great Hall's doors opened and in walked 28 people in armor forming rows of 14 on either side and a red carpet was rolled out down the middle. Then at the door was a group of 7 people with 6 of them surrounding one person in the middle. All 7 were in white cloaks, once they made it to Dumbledore they stood in a line, the one in the middle had his head down. He reached up to the trim of his hood, looked around, looked right at Dumbledore and smirked. When he saw the young man's eyes, he gulped afraid he was found wanting.

His eyes were cold, one eye was emerald green like he had remembered the other was a frosty jade green, he had a scar over it. Those eyes had seen too much as it is, he also had on a mask covering his nose and mouth. He threw off the hood, he had blonde streaked black hair, his cloak was opened revealing his outfit. It was all white and regal looking, as if he was a lord of a pure blood family. Around his neck was a diamond chess piece, he looked to his right at the person and nodded. She removed her hood revealing herself to be Lily Frost-Grey a.k.a. Lily Potter nee Evans.

She had red and ash blond streaked hair, emerald green eyes, snow white lips and a body that should be in Azkaban prison for murder. She was in a white bustier with a golden phoenix on her chest like a shield, white tights, gold sash, gloves and boots. She looked at her son lovingly and kissed him on the temple. She wrapped her arm around him, she glared at Dumbledore. Snape was in total shock, THIS was Lily Evans? "Hello Albus," she said with a soft, regal tone. "Severness, you're looking greasy as usual."

"Lily," the potions master started.

"What? You thought that since James was dead you'd have me? I'd rather date Voldemort than you!" Snape went ash white, "you thought that after all you did to those poor girls and what you almost did to me I was going to come running to you after Voldemort killed James? I have to try some of that potion you're brewing, because you are on something."

Then another person pulled off her hood and she had reddish black hair and green eyes. She was drop dead gorgeous, had a large bust, long legs and soft creamy skin. She was dressed in a tight blouse, a white skirt, stockings and white ankle boots. Her hair was in pig tails and she had cherry red lipstick. In the middle of her cleavage was a chess piece pendant like Harry's. She went over to Harry, wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Rose!" Lily reprimanded, "what have I told you about doing that?" Rose's voice was like Lily's, soft and sexy.

"But I let you go first."

"I didn't kiss him on the lips." Rose had a very cute pout.

"No fair." She pouted, "so I guess this means I can't have him in my bed tonight."

"He's in the Tri-Wizard tournament, I can't have him my bed tonight."

"Uh," said a male voice. "We need to talk to 'Dumbass'-dore." He removed his hood, he had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He also had a mustache and a goatee, it was Sirius Black. He glared at the wizard, "shall we?" Dumbledore quickly nodded, "Tonks, you and others wait here." One of the seven nodded and they walked in to the room with the others.

* * *

><p>The other headmasters to the schools were inside of the room waiting on Dumbledore, when he came in with four other people. Two gorgeous red heads, a handsome black haired man and a very handsome dirty blonde haired young man with an emerald green eye and a frosted jade green eye with a scar going down it. "What iz the meaning of zis?" Said Beauxbaton's Headmistress Olympe Maxime.<p>

"Who is this Dumbledore?" Said Igor Karkaoff, Headmaster of Durmstang. A young man just stared at Harry, he was in a sweater vest, white shirt, black and gold tie, black slacks, loafers and a black robe. He had short black hair and brown eyes, which were filled with shock.

"You are Harry Potter!" He said, Harry look at him with a smirk.

"You are correct, well, Harry Potter-Frost-Grey, IF you want to be technical." He went over to him to shake his hand.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you." Harry took the offered hand and shook it.

"You too Cedric, is it alright?"

"It's fine," he said.

"Oh good, this is my sister Rose, my mother Lily and my godfather Sirius Black." Then Fleur Delacour had went over to him. She was a very pretty young woman, almost up there with his sister. She had silvery blonde hair, blue eyes and was in a power blue outfit. She slowly walked up to the young man and softly kissed him on the lips. Then she realized what she did and faked gasped.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I do not know what came over me." Rose giggled.

"My brother has that effect on women." She said.

"I am Fleur Delacour," she said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Harry finally Viktor went over to him and they shook hands.

"I am Viktor Krum," he said.

"Nice to meet you Viktor." Ludo Bagman spoke up.

"This is highly irregular," he said. "Who is Mr. Potter..."

"That would be Lord Potter, Mr. Bagman." Said Lily, " my son is of age, so that means he gets his heritage and so much more then that."

"I'm sorry Lady Evans," said Bagman.

"That's Lady Frost-Grey."

"Sorry, but this... what school is he going to represent?"

"_The Frost-Grey school of magic_."

"And the Headmaster?"

"One, Lady Lilian Rose Frost-Grey." Everyone watched as Lily's outfit changed in to a white pantsuit and clogs.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry, Rose, Sirius and three others were eating breakfast. The first one was in all white, a laced bustire, low rise tights, boots and a trench coat. She had shoulder length bright pink hair, a heart shaped face and violet eyes. Her pardner was a man with short brown hair, with brown eyes, a mustache and scar in a white suit, brown vest and tie, and boots. The last person had blond hair with purple streaks in it, with a nice mixture of jade green and violet colored eyes, dressed in a blouse, mini-skirt, stockings and boots. Harry was in a silver vest, white, banded collar shirt, silver slacks and boots. Rose was dressed like the first girl. They were having a hearty breakfast, as they were eating, Rose turned to Harry.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Meh," he said.

"Meh? Just Meh?" Said the other girl.

"It wasn't home. But I can bet how you slept Rose or rather lack there of."

"Your right, I couldn't sleep. I needed you." Meanwhile a young man had seen them and started to walk over to them. He had short red hair, green eyes and freckles, he was dressed in the school uniform; vest, shirt, red and gold tie, slacks and loafers.

"I'm sorry Rose, but you know they follow the 'no sex before a tournament' rule." The young man blushed.

"I know, but every time you're with me I can always sleep well."

"Because I'm deep within you." The pink haired woman spoke up.

"He got you there Rosie," she said. Rose sighed, then saw the young man.

"Oh hello," she said.

"Uh hi," he said. "I'm..."

"Ronald Weasely," said Harry. "Yeah we know you. Or should we say know of you."

"Why are you in...?"

"America, uh because we were raised there?" Said Rose, then Ron got mad.

"So you are staying with those bloody, cowardly Yanks?" Just then all 6 of them looked over to the Weasely boy.

"Cowards? Oh Of Course We Are Cowards." Said Harry, "Because It Takes A Real Brave Person To Make A Little Girl Run Into A Girl's Bathroom When A FREAKING Mountain Troll Was Loose In This Castle," Harry rose up and got in to his face. "That's A Brave Person Right?" Ron couldn't look Harry in the eye, "By the way; fight against Voldemort, how goes it?" Ron went back and sat down to his breakfast. "He's calling US cowards?"

"Calm down Harry, remember what happened last time." Said Rose.

"Yeah, we don't want you going 'Black Phoenix' Harry." Said the scared man.

"Remus is right, Harry." Said the woman, "last time you went 'Black Phoenix' the 'Statue of Liberty' crystallized." So Harry calmed down and relaxed.

"Sorry Tonks, I'm just sick and tired of people calling me a coward when THEY don't thing 1 about Voldemort! Where were they when we needed them? WHERE were THEY when I helped fought those terrorists on the plane? Where were THEY when I almost lost my life during 'Inferno'? Tell you where they were hiding in their closets and getting scared of their own damned shadows!" The other girl spoke up.

"They're right Harry," she said. She got up and sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips, "you need to calm down."

"I make no promises Betty."

* * *

><p>Later Harry, Rose and Betty were walking around the lake just talking about nothing when they heard a squeal and they turned around and saw a cute brown hair young woman with hazel eyes and dressed in the school's uniform as Ronald but she was also wearing a skirt, stockings and flats. She glomped on to Harry.<p>

"HERMIONE!" He said, as they hugged tightly.

"Oh it's so good to see you." She said, then she let him go and hugged the girls. They had meet via a phoenix-fly(1) which saved her from a mountain troll. Lily was also there to talk her parents in to letting her go to her school as well so she could be safe. They continued to talk and walk around the lake. That was when Lily flew over head to see them, she landed in front of them. "Hello Headmistress Frost," Lily looked at her.

"Hermione, what did I tell you to call me?" She said.

"Oh sorry I mean; Auntie Lily." Lily hugged her tightly.

"Oh hello my darling." Then she looked to her beloved son, "Bagman and Crouch wants to see you, they want to check you wand." Harry shrugged.

"Okay," he said and took off. But when he came back he was not happy.

* * *

><p>"That bigoted BASTARD!" He screamed, Lily, Rose, Betty and Hermione looked up and saw a seething Harry crystallizing in to emerald diamond.<p>

"Uh oh," they said and rushed him.

"Harry, calm down." Said Hermione.

"Breathe bro," said Betty.

"Easy Harry," said Rose as they guided him to a chair.

"Calm down and tell us what happened." Said Lily.

"Oliveander, that's what happened." He said, "it seems my 13in yew with a phoenix feather mixed with basilisk venom, made by one of the greatest sorcerers in the history of the planet, is sub par." They were shocked.

"Wait, Oliveander said that?" Said Lily.

"Yep."

"It's a good thing he doesn't make our wands then."

"Yeah bro what does HE know?" Said Rose.

"Just relax Harry," said Betty. He sighed and did.

"The first task is dragons," he said. They smiled.

"Oh this is going to be good." Said Hermione.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the first task of the tournament, the champion had to get an egg from their dragon. The other champions did very well and now it was Harry's turn. He walked up to his dragon in his cloak. "HEADMISTRESS?" He said through a sonorous spell.<p>

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She said.

"Permission to use my powers."

"Permission granted." Karkaroff was upset.

"Vat are these power he is talking about?" He said.

"Something he needed my permission to use." Said Lily, with that Harry pulled off his cloak and he was in an all white sleeveless bodysuit with a golden phoenix shield on his chest, gold gauntlets, sash and combat boots. Girls and young women started to squeal and scream, Harry was a total hunk. He looked at his dragon and smiled, he flew in and grabbed his egg and off they went. It was a beautiful dance of phoenix and dragon. They made loops, spirals, twists and turns in the air, after the end of their dance they were given a standing ovation.

Harry bowed and rubbed the snout of the dragon in thanks. His performance had given him the tie for first with Cedric. After wards everyone were celebrating.

* * *

><p>"That was an excellent performance Harry." Said Cedric.<p>

"Thanks Cedric," Harry said, Viktor was impressed ad Fleur kissed him again on the lips.

TBC

Notes: 1. A combination of the phoenix-flare and one of Psylocke's psychic butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry was studying for a test his mother was going to give him and his sisters. When Dumbledore had went over to him, "Mr. Potter." He started, just then the old man was lifted up in the air by a violet tinted phoenix claw. He was turned to Lily dressed in her pantsuit flying a few feet off the ground.

"First off, its _Lord_ Potter." She said, "secondly; leave my son alone please."

"But Lily," she squeezed him tighter.

"Do NOT act so casually with me!" She said, "I will destroy you! Do. You. Understand. ME?" Dumbledore nodded his head. She let him go and he took off, Harry was still studying when someone came over to him. He looked up and saw a young woman with reddish brown hair with white bangs, green eyes, she was dressed in his school's uniform for the girls. She slid her mini-skirted behind on to his lap and he looked into her eyes.

"Hi Harry," she said with a southern-drawl and love in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Anna," he said.

"So, how'd yuh do?"

"The judges said it was like a dance."

"Yuh were dancing, With A Freakin' Dragon!"

"Yeah."

"In Yuh Phoenix Form?"

"Yep." She started to shake her head.

"Be careful, I don't want yuh hurt."

"I promise" and gave her a hug.

"So what's the next task?"

"I don't know, but it is before Christmas."

* * *

><p>Harry was talking with some other students that needed his help with some assignments for class. One girl kissed him on the cheek thanking him. He went to a tent with a cold water, pool in it when Betsy had followed him in with the egg and she was watching Harry swimming with love in her eyes. She was looking at the egg, 'what is up with this egg?' She thought, that was when Lily had walked in.<p>

"Betsy?" She said startling her, she accidentally opened the egg and it went in to the pool as Harry was swimming. He was completely submerged underwater and he heard something. It was a warning, something precious was going to be taken from him and he has an hour to get it back. Then he rose out of the pool with it and closed it. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Is Rose anywhere close by?"

"She had to go see one of the other champions about something." Said Betsy.

"Dammit!" He quickly grabbed a towel and rushed out.

"Harry!" They said.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He quickly started to dry off and threw on some clothes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Said Lily.

"The Old Man's Got Her!"

"WHAT?" They followed him to the castle.

* * *

><p>Once there, Harry kicked the door off it hinges. Stormed up to Dumbledore and grabbed him. "WHERE IS SHE?"<p>

"Where is who?" He said trying to play dumb.

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHERE IS ROSE?"

"Potter..." Started Snape.

"SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH DEATH EATER!"

"Where is Rose?" Said Lily.

"I don't know," said Dumbledore sweating. Harry was going to throttle him when Betsy held him back.

"Okay, I'll play your little game. But once this is over, it's on." Harry looked Dumbledore in the eyes confident that he won't look in to his mind. "I want Snape and not in a little duel either. I know he can fight," he looked right at Snape. "No matter what you say about me but, my family is off limits. Especially my father, he was a better man than you ever was. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>So it was about the second week of December and the champions were asked to go to the lake. They were getting ready for the second task and Harry looked like he was some super-spy with his special goggles. He was dressed in white bike shorts with a gold waist band and ankle bracers. He glared at Dumbledore and he gulped, when it was his turn he dove in and swam to where the hostages were. Just then one of the merpeople had started to attack him. 'Why am I not surprised?' He thought, he attacked and started to break necks of the merpeople that attacked him while saving the others and directed the others to them via his powers.<p>

'_Thank you Harry._' They sent and swam up. Harry smiled, grabbed Rose and swam up using is powers then as he came out, like a phoenix. Everyone looked up and saw it, with two people in it. Then it went to shore and landed.

"That's two Old Man." He said, with that Lily wrapped a towel around him and she glared back at Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Then it was time for the Yule Ball surprisingly Harry wasn't without dates so to start it off, Harry and Hermione started to dance enjoying themselves. Hermione couldn't stop staring in to his eyes. He was singing to her, "time to eat all words. Swallow your pride, open your eyes. Time to eat all your words, swallow your pride. Open your eyes," Hermione laid her head on his chest and sighed. She loved his voice, it was so romantic.<p>

Then they continued to dance and more girls wanted to dance with Harry. Which he allowed them one dance. Meanwhile Dumbledore was planning on trying to save his pet death eater and came up with a plan. 'Kill Harry Potter'.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was relaxing and talking to his fellow champions and family as Ron and Ginny went over to them. Harry and the others were laughing hysterically. "So, the bloke came out and said, 'I believe but, L-L-Larry f-f-fell d-down'." He said and they all cracked up , Ron and Ginny looked at them as they were dying, then they look at each other.

"Oh, Arry you can tell a very good joke." Laughed Fleur with tears in her eyes.

"Ya, I agree." Roared Viktor in laughter.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Chuckled Cedric, everyone was laughing that was when they had seen then Weasleys.

"Can we help you?" Said Harry with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I was just wondering if we could sit here." Said Ron, Harry's smiled dropped, then he looked at Hermione.

"What do you think 'Mione?" Said Harry, she looked Ron and Ginny.

"Oh gee, I don't know Ron." She said as she started to look around for a mountain troll, "I don't see a troll, it's not Halloween and you haven't insulted me in a while so why should I let you sit with us?"

"Because, you're my girl."

"YOUR girl? You must be out of your mind! Since when was I your girl?"

"Since I fancied you."

"Oh and you think I would to go out with a red headed, freckled face, food vacuum like you?"

"Hermione please," he said.

"I wouldn't want to go out with anyone who wouldn't rescue me when I needed their help."

"Who rescued you?" asked Ginny.

"Harry did," said Hermione they looked over to him as he was eating breakfast.

"Yep, that's right." He said, "this cowardly yank from the States. Oh, who cheated his way in to the Tri-wizard tournament." Ron paled, "that's right I heard what you said about me. I just didn't want to say anything about it because you would say I lording it over everybody." He stood up and walked over to Ron, "let me tell you something Weasley, I don't lord anything over anybody. My family keeps me grounded enough and helps me deflate my head if it starts to get big. So, I don't to that but if I did, you're right I would lord it over you. Why? Because you think because you came from a pure blooded family you should get everything regardless of age, race or nationality. If you want a girl, she's yours never mind the fact you almost killed her via your inaction 'she'll forgive me because I love her. Don't work that way, find someone else that cares."

Ron started to leave but Ginny stayed, "you can sit with us Ms. Weasley." Said Rose, so she sits down and they talked some more.

* * *

><p>Ron went to Dumbledore's office, "that prat won't let me near him!" He said, Dumbledore frowned.<p>

"This is troubling, I need someone close to him, someone I can trust." He said, "I can't have anyone defy me what I want, with the Potters alive this could ruin my plans!"

* * *

><p>It was time for Hogsmead Weekend, Harry, his sisters, Hermione, Fleur and Anna had went to do a little shopping when they ran in to a young man with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in green and black clothes, Harry was enjoying the sights of Hogsmead when they bumped into each other. Harry wasn't paying attention and the girls were enjoying looking at Harry acting like a child in New York during Christmas.<p>

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" The young man said.

"Oh, sorry." Said Harry, "wasn't watching where I was going." Then he sneered at them, "who is this creep?" Harry whispered to Hermione who looked like she just ate something foul.

"That's Draco Malfoy," she said. "He's a Slytherin, they believe that pure-bloods should rule the world."

"Oh it's you Mudblood, what are you doing out of your cage?" He said, with that Harry decked Draco. He shook his hand and then wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and they continued their trek through Hogsmead.

* * *

><p>Later Harry was in Dumbledore with Draco, Snape and Lily with him. "I demand retribution!" Said Snape.<p>

"And what about Ms. Granger?" Said Harry, "you going just let his mouth slide?"

"When my father hears of this he'll..." Started Draco.

"Do nothing!" Interrupted Lily, "Harry doesn't follow this school's rules!"

"If he is here he will!" Said Dumbledore.

"You see, that's where you are wrong." Said Harry and Dumbledore pulled his wand. Lily and Harry activated their powers.

"You want to started a war Dumbledore?" Said Lily, "Magical America and Great Britain alliances are already strained you attack us you start a war and before you say I'm bluffing Snape, check the papers. The real reason why you even let Harry participate in this damned tournament is because you want to try to get us back on the same page so you can try to control Magical America am I right?" Dumbledore didn't say anything, "your silence speaks volumes. Come on Harry, we got to get you ready for the final task." With that they left Dumbledore's office.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Later Harry was getting ready for the final task which was a maze but not before Lilly had contacted the American Magical Ministry to warn them of Dumbledore's plans if anything happens to them. So they came to Hogwarts to see the final task with their student of the year for three years running and he's in the running for this year's award.

The Minister of magic for America was a very beautiful young woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a long blue dress, stockings and heels that matches her dress. "Welcome Minister Williams," started Dumbledore. She glared at the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Don't start trying to kiss my ass Dumbledore!" She said, "after we are done here and Harry wins. You will be getting a letter from the ICW and Wizengamont asking you to step down as head via 'No confidence'." Dumbledore was a marked man now, "also I heard about what you had plan for Lord Potter. That's not going to happen, because if it does, my men will destroy this entire school. I will make you wish Voldermort had killed you in the first war!" She stormed off, Dumbledore gulped.

* * *

><p>Later Harry was visited by Minister Williams, she smiled at him. "Hello Harry," she said as she hugged him tightly.<p>

"Hello Jessica," he said hugging back.

"So are you ready for the this?"

"I hope I am," he said. "I hope I am."

"Relax, everything will be fine." She kissed him on the temple. "Good luck out there." He nodded.

* * *

><p>It was time for the final task and everyone was trying their best to get past the traps and get to the cup. But all four of the reached it, then it teleported them to a family plot.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" said Harry. Just then they had seen a fat, dorky looking man with a cheesy looking mustache wearing cheesy looking clothes, buck teeth and a receding hair line.<p>

"WORM TAIL!" Said Harry.

"Welcome home Potter!" He said, just then Harry started to get mad.

"You guys might want to back up a bit." He said, "cause I am about to let go." So they do and he does. A huge phoenix flared out of the grounds. With Harry in the middle and this time he was in black and white. "_**SO! YOUR MASTER HAS COME TO TRY AND KILL THE OTHERS AND GET MY BLOOD BECAUSE HE THINKS HE'D GET THE PHOENIX FORCE?**_" The others were backed up and Wormtail was now peeing his pants.

"M-Master what should I do?" He said, just then a voice called out from the bassinet.

"_Kill the spa-AUGH!_" It said as a phoenix claw ripped through it.

"_**CEDRIC DIGGORY, VIKTOR KRUM AND FLUER DELACOUR! I WILL NEED YOUR HELP FOR THIS! DO ANY OF YOU KNOW THE PATRONUS CHARM?**_"

"Yes," said Cedric. "I know I do." The others nodded.

"_**GOOD THEN I'LL NEED YOU TO DO IT TO ENHANCE MY PHOENIX FLARE TO DESTROY HIM.**_" They nodded and got ready, "_**NOW!**_" So they did it and they destroyed the essence of Tom Riddle Jr. Then they looked at Wormtail, "_**ARE YOU GOING TO COME ALONG QUIETLY OR DO WE TURN YOU IN TO A DROOLING LUMP OF JIGGERBRING FLESH?**_" Wormtail quickly surrendered and they took him back to the Hogwarts grounds.

Once back, Lilly, Rose, Betsy, Anna and Hermione ran over to Harry. Lilly got to him first and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Calm down, Harry." She said, "calm down sweetie."

"_Mom?_" He said and didn't fall.

"I've got Wormtail!" Said Cedric, that was when both Ministers of Magic looked over and Fudge was in shock.

"P-Pettingrew?" He said, Cedric handed him off to Madame Bones.

"Make sure Lord Black gets a rightful trial." Said Cedric.

"Oh by ze way, we all grabbed ze cup." Said Fluer took it from Harry and handed it to Dumbledore. Who was panicking now, his plans were ruined by the Potter brat. He saw that he was weak and drew his wand to kill him. But he was surrounded by others with wands and some of them were his fellow wizards.

"Game over Albus!" Said Madame Bones, Lilly, Rose and Betsy all looked like they were going to slaughter him. Albus dropped his wand and gave up.

"Come on let get Harry to Poppy." Said Hermione, so they did and Harry rested up.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry woke up with someone lying on his chest. Looking down he saw Rose, snuggling into his chest. She had kissed him all over his torso. "Ugh," he said as he started to stretch. He looked over to his mom with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's a good thing she didn't suck her thumb when she was younger." She said, Harry rolled his eyes. "You didn't hurt anyone important. We got Peter and Sirius is getting his trial."

"That's good," he said. Just then Rose started to wake up. She looked at her brother and kissed him on the lips.

"G'morning Harry, morning Mom." She said, as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Hey Rose." He said.

"Okay sweetie, time to get up." Said Lily.

"But mom," Rose whined. "I'm comfortable." She got up and kissed him again. Then she left, Harry sat up and Lily sat down on his bed. They were talking about what had happened.

"While you were out, Amelia and Jessica were on Dumbledore." She said.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"That can't be Peter," said Dumbledore. "He's dead, been dead for the last…"

"Oh really?" Said Jessica, "this isn't Pettingrew?"

"Then you need your glasses checked." Said Amelia. "Because, we've done tests and that is Pettingrew."

"Well, even if he is…" started Dumbledore.

"We've already interviewed Black, so we know everything." Dumbledore started to sweat, "Sirius is a free man."

"My advice to you Albus is to come clean."

"But, Sirius was.."

"No He Wasn't! James pulled a fast one on you!"

"I think he knows his plans are now up in smoke Jess." Said Amelia, Albus sighed knowing she was right and gave up.

"I just did it for the 'Greater Good'." He said.

"Yeah, yours." Said Jessica, they interrogated him and found out everything he had planned. Lily wasn't supposed to had lived and have more children, Harry was supposed to be his perfect puppet and then die so Dumbledore become the next Merlin.

(end flashback)

* * *

><p>Harry felt a little betrayed, he wanted to believe in Dumbledore but after knowing this he didn't know what to believe in anymore. "You can believe in me Harry, believe in your family." Said Lily as she hugged her son and kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p>Later the ceremony for the winners of the Triwizard tournament was going on. But, before Fudge started to speak, Jessica had came over to him with her Mage agents(1). "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He screamed.<p>

"Cornelius Fudge, you are under arrest for the use of dementors and taking a bribe from a known Death Eater." She said and that was when he dug a hole for himself.

"Lucius Malfoy is not a Death Eater!"

"Who said anything about Lucius Malfoy?" She said, "Arrest Him!" Just then a woman that looked like a cross between a toad and a pink frog started to speak.

"Hem, hem." She said.

"Arrest her as well, for conspiracy." Said Jessica, the toad woman started to struggle but when they slapped magic suppressing cuffs on her she kept quiet. As the Mage Agents took them away, Jessica had started with the awards. Turned out that it was a 4 way tie for the championship.

So all 4 champions had got 1000 Galleons and the title of Tri-Wizard champion.

* * *

><p>Later, Harry was walking around the lake just watching the giant squid playing with a piece of wood and skipping stones. Just then Betsy had caught up with him and grabbed him from behind. He didn't do anything, she was worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.<p>

"I'm just thinking about my own self worth." He sighed, "do you… love me?" Betsy just looked at him in shock with tears in her eyes.

"How Dare You?" She growled, "HOW DARE YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU?" She grabbed him and kissed him passionately. "Never Ever Doubt That I Love You." She held him tightly to her. "Now, come on. You got a duel to go to."

"That's right, Snape!" He said so they headed back inside of the castle.

* * *

><p>(Great Hall)<p>

Lily stood at the main table, "students. Before we have our final lunch here at Hogwarts, there is going to be a duel to the death between my son; Harry James Potter-Grey and the head of Slytherin House; Severus Tobias Snape." She said as Harry stepped out at one end of the main table. He was dressed in a white bodysuit with a gold phoenix spread out on his chest with the tail at the top of his abs, gold gloves and boots.

Hermione, Fleur, Lavender, Luna and the Patils were blushing. Ginny had a nosebleed and Harry's sisters just smirked with a look that said, 'that is all mine! Even if I have to share with mom.' Lily just smiled at her son lovingly.

"Sev," she said. "Are you going to come out and face my son or be branded as a coward?" Snape came out with a scowl on his face. "Nice of you to show up."

"Lily," he started.

"Shut Up," she said. "You have slandered my husband; Harry's Father, for the last time!"

"But…" That was when Harry spoke up.

"He doesn't have to duel me." He said, "all he has to do is apologize to me and admit that my father was better than him and always will be."

"NEVER!"

"Okay then, let's go." So they faced each other and bowed. That was when the battle happened, it was like playing chess against Bobby Fischer in his prime. Harry was ten moves ahead of Snape. Snape lost his wand and Harry had his wand at Snape's throat. "Do You Yield?"

"I YIELD!" Snape said.

"Then Say It!" Snape knew what he had to say but didn't want to. "SAY IT!"

"James… Potter was a … better wizard than I'll ever be." Snape was embarrassed and humbled.

"Winner; Harry James Potter-Grey!" Said Lily, the rest of the school cheered.

* * *

><p>Later Harry was packing for the trip home when Lily came up behind him. "What's this I hear that you're doubting your own self worth?" She said, Harry sighed.<p>

"After all that has happened, I'm questioning if my family trusts me, do I do the right things? Have I done anything to disappoint you?" Lily's heart went out to her son as she grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"Harry, listen to me." She said, "you have done nothing to make me or the family doubt you. Loyalty runs both ways, you are loyal to us and we'll be loyal to you. Okay?" He nodded and she kissed him again on the forehead making him feel better.

As they were about to leave, Dumbledore tried to stop them. "I'm sorry Lily but, I can't let you leave." He said, Harry just looked at the old man and suddenly Harry raised a hand and encased the so-called greatest wizard in the world in a block of crystal and started to squeeze it crushing his arms against his body.

"Next time, I close my fist all the way Dumbledore!" He said and with that they started to leave as aurors took the crystal coffin with them back to the DMLE.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: _Here you are, it wasn't ready but I'm done. 1210 words, as Fluttershy would say; YAY! Sorry, it took me a long time, to get it out._


End file.
